hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Free Agent Market
The new UFA System is currently undergoing beta testing to correct issues in its effects on the economic system and the disparity between the richer and poorer teams. Features Removed In Testing :*Cash Deposit System (Economy Page) :*Daily Profit (Scout Page) :*Maximum Player Salary (Scout Page) :*Current Salary Limit (Scout Page) Changes in Testing :*UFAs will have auctions that are just like regular player sales. The bids will be in terms of signing bonus and not daily salary like they are currently. :*The UFA bidding will end at a randomly-selected time of day, although like regular player auctions, the deadline will extend with last minute bids. :*The UFA's salary will be calculated automatically using the same system used to calculate salary for all other players. Re-Signing Free Agents There are 4 options that the current player's owner can pursue: :*Type 1: 70 Days: Base Salary + 1/70 of 45% of the highest offer :*Type 2: 70 Days: 40% of the highest offer :*Type 3: 140 Days: 70% of the highest offer :*Type 4: 210 Days: 100% of highest offer The types of contracts that a team owner will be able to offer is based on a player's loyalty: :*Loyalty -3: Player will not re-sign with the current team unless the current team outbids all of the other teams :*Loyalty -2: Player will accept Type 4 contract :*Loyalty -1: Player will accept either Type 3 or Type 4 contract :*Loyalty +1: Player will accept Type 2, 3, or 4 contract :*Loyalty +2: Player will accept contract of any type :*Loyalty +3: Player will remain on current team until sold or fired These are the options that are currently being tested in the BETA. According to Icko, the three day period to re-sign players will remain unchanged, however, instead of all of the UFA bidding periods ending at one time, they will be staggered throughout the day from 08:00-22:30 HA Time. A player that cannot afford to re-sign the player will receive money from the winning team as compensation. This is determined automatically based on the player's attributes. The formula for this is not known and is still being worked on. Loyalty/Resign Table Projected Release Current Projected Date of Release is July 4, 2007. Official Reference June 13th, 2007 - Icko's Explanation of the upcoming changes. Additional Notes Bidding on -3 Loyalty Players :*From the forums via Icko: Players with -3 loyalty may not have their bids matched. You must win the bidding for this player outright. :*When these changes are implemented, there will be no -3 Loyalty players in-game. They will only come out of the Youth School from that point forward, so as to avoid "screwing" a lot of managers with old players. Existing Players' Loyalty :*Ages 25 and Below, Original Players: Will receive a random loyalty rating ranging from -2 to +2 :*Ages 25 and Under, Purchased Players: Will be set to Loyalty +1 :*Age 26: Will be set to Loyalty +1 :*Age 27 and Older: Will be set to Loyalty +2